Crowbar
Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = |price = |unlock = |related = |origin = |caliber = |firemode = |reticle = None |anim = Melee Club |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = CROWBAR |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Crowbar is a melee weapon featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The crowbar is featured as a quick-hitting, one-handed melee weapon, with a red handle and a grey end. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Crowbar is capable of high damage and is somewhat very similar to the knife. Being light and easy to carry, the wielder can attack rapidly with the Crowbar, ensuring effectiveness, though damage is rather low compared to larger melee weapons. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game Crowbar-GTASA-Area69.jpg|The Crowbar found in Area 69. Crowbar-GTAIV-Prop.jpg|Crowbar in GTA IV. It cannot be used. Crowbar-GTAV-CluckinBellFarms.jpg|Crowbar location. Crowbar-GTAV-CluckinBellFarms-CloseUp.jpg|Closer view of the location. Catalina with a Crowbar 1.png|Catalina holding a unique gray Crowbar that is Unobtainable during Farewell, My Love... HUD Icon Crowbar-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Crowbar-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. Artworks NikoArtwork-GTAIV.PNG|A mobster with a Crowbar. Locations Alongside the Golf Club and the Baseball Bat, is considered fairly hidden among the melee weapons (they are not purchasable at Ammu-Nation). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Between a stack of pallets and a green waste bin in a parking spot under the brick building with a large bell on it at the Clucking Bell Farms factory in Paleto Bay. *One can also be found on top of a sunken freighter off the southeast coast of the land mass. *A third one can be found in the mine, near the middle of it. Looking at the map, the very bottom road will curve upwards towards the middle of the mine, and at the very top, there's a very short road going straight north. On this outcropping, there are two small houses and two porta potties. The crowbar is lying on the ground in front of the porta potties. *A fourth is located on a metal staircase leading up to the second story of the Los Santos Customs building in Burton, near Michael's mansion. *At the You Tool store in the Grand Senora Desert left to the entrance under the washing machines. *Behind the Hang Ten Surf Shop in Banham Canyon on the eastern side of the Great Ocean Highway next to the southern pedestrian bridge over the highway. It is lying on the ground in an area filled with other tools and woodworking equipment. *On top of a sunken freighter near the train bridge in Banning. *At the western edge of Marina Drive, Sandy Shores. *Located down a long dirt driveway, where a secluded house in the northern most part of Great Chaparral. It is found lying in front of a dilapidated car. Sometimes two rednecks will appear and become hostile when approached with one wielding a gun, so be vigilant. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found during certain activities such as the Team Deathmatch map "Cargo" or the Last Team Standing maps "Cypress Flats" and "Paleto Bay LTS". *Also can be placed (and subsequently found) in Content Creator maps. *Will appear after attacking the target in the terminal in the mission Judging the Jury, the crowbar can be obtained by provoking and killing the target. Trivia *The Crowbar bears a similar paint job to the one in the where it's depicted as . *A unusable crowbar with similar paint job can be found on a table in the underground of the Area 69 in GTA San Andreas, possibly a nod to Gordon Freeman and . Another crowbar is used by Catalina during the introductory cutscene of Farewell, My Love.... **It can also be seen in the Drug Dealer's Apartment in Grand Theft Auto IV with a similar paint job, but cannot be used. Navigation }} de:Brechstange es:Palanca ru:Фомка Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons Category:Easter Eggs